1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunication system and a related method thereof, and more particularly, to a telecommunication system capable of silent operation and a related method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since its invention, the telecommunication system has become a most important communication tool. A telecommunication system not only provides a basic communication function, but many recent telecommunication systems further include extra functions, such as fax machines, answering machines, and multi-function peripheral (MFP).
Traditionally, a telecommunication system includes a tip terminal, which is always coupled to the ground, and a ring terminal, which receives a telecommunication signal from PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network). The telecommunication signal is an AC (alternating current) signal, which enables a ring of the telecommunication system to sound.
Depending on the location of the telecommunication system, a ringing tone is not always practical, and therefore an ideal telecommunication system should be capable of informing the user that a telecommunication signal has been received without sounding the ring, i.e. in a silent way (mode). At present, a user can only set a silent operation for a main telecommunication apparatus of the telecommunication system, while a slave telecommunication apparatus still rings when the telecommunication signal is received. Thus, to provide a user with added convenience, it is necessary that the silent operation of the slave telecommunication apparatus can be set through the main telecommunication apparatus.
Thus, a novel invention is needed for the above requirements.